


There's a hole in my heart-

by ClayJackson



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Just that the Lonely has it's hooks VERY deep in the Lukas Family, M/M, Really don't have many tags for this??, Steamy office makeout proceeded by Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: -that you weren't supposed to fill.





	There's a hole in my heart-

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon, based on what we heard about Evan, that all the Lukases have hereditary congenital heart disease. It's asymptomatic, unnoticed by doctors since it doesn't cause a problem. But it's there, lying dormant until the Lonely feels like they're straying too far.

Elias’s touch shouldn’t burn. To everyone else his skin was as cold as his attitude. But Peter can’t help the feeling that creeps down under his skin when his fingers pass over. He swore that if he looked he would see hives covering every inch. It wouldn’t be too surprising, having an actual allergy to physical contact. 

And yet, he lets him. Encourages him even. Desperately wants and craves to feel his hands run over him, his lips brushing against him, his body pressed close enough to feel like the sun. 

They’re like that now, Elias pawing at Peter’s clothes. He stands up on his tiptoes in order to kiss him, one hand hooked behind his neck to bend him down so he wouldn’t have to stretch as far. Peter kisses him back, arms wrapped around his waist to keep him close and help his balance. 

There’s a voraciousness to Elias’s movements whenever they’re together like this. A deep hunger and greed that punctuates every movement, each motion seeking and gripping and digging and prying into Peter’s body and mind. He kisses with the same energy, tongue and lips and teeth pushing and dragging over his own.

He shoves Peter’s coat off of him, letting it drop heavily to the floor and leave him in his turtleneck. The lost barrier makes his skin flare up more than before, the rash turning into blisters that can’t be seen. “Elias,” he breathes out. 

Elias groans back against him, pulling him down further and placing opened mouth kisses along his jaw and side of his face, all sloppy and eager. Peter leans into them with a flutter in his chest, sliding his hands up under Elias’s suit jacket to trace fingers along the small of his back. He shivers, pressing even closer to him with a soft moan. 

“You feel so good, Peter,” he growls out, nipping at his cheekbone. “I love having you pinned against my office wall like this.” He digs his fingers into his hips. “I love being able to touch you.” His right hand pushes up his stomach, making Peter breathe in a stuttering breath. “I love being able to explore you, to map you out and feel and know each part of you.” His hand pushes up further, fingers splayed open and palm resting on his chest. 

Peter has to push him away. He falls against the wall and grabs at his chest, breathing heavily and shaky. His heart is pounding an erratic, arrhythmic beat. He can feel each valve opening and snapping shut and the way the muscle spasms. He gulps and squeezes his eyes shut, breathing deeply to keep the panic at bay.

Elias watches him, smoothing a hand over his suit to bring it back to order. He presses in at the edge of Peter’s mind, what little he can get a glimpse of, and feels the fluttering pulse. He keeps his distance and clears his throat softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Peter shook his head carefully, the rhythm gently slipping in to a steady beat. “No.” Unless Elias could reach into his chest or reach back in time and sew the hole that was there, the trademark Lukas brand that acted up whenever he got too close, he couldn’t do anything but stay away. 

That was something that both of them had been bad at. If Peter went too long and got comfy, ignoring the need to plunge himself into a longing isolation, he would feel it flutter and pound. It had been far too long this time, he was really pulling at his leash to see how far it would go before choking him. 

“I have to go,” he said once he was able to get his breathing under control. He grabbed his coat from off the floor and walked around Elias, keeping a good three feet between them. Elias just nodded, watching him closely as he left. Once he was out the door, Elias sighed and took his seat at his desk, leafing through the paperwork that needed to be done. 

Peter walked briskly, his heart calming to a warning flutter. He’d leave Martin a note about his absence, scribbled out hastily and on his desk and vague enough to make his return anywhere from next week to next year. He wasn’t sure how long he would need to be away this time to make up for his transgression. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also why the HECK can't I write any fics longer than like a page and a half even when throwing in purple prosey shit. Is it cause I do Bare Minimum Plot? Probs.


End file.
